


lost along the way to heaven

by eastern_wind



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: a dialogue that probably lasted for years





	lost along the way to heaven

When we got lost along the way to heaven?  
When had your name become the one to fear?  
The lightning dances on your fingertips,  
The bells are chiming as red thread severs.  
How come so clouded is what once was clear?  
  
_The night is long, she's stealing all the light_  
_And eyes of guards are closed in peaceful slumber_  
_When hands of yours their bodies tear asunder_  
_With deadly and unmeasurable might._

The noon is high and shadows disappear.  
The world is nothing but whirlwind of color.  
You catch me as I fall and I discover  
That you and I can both be so sincere  
When death upon us lays its heavy cover,  
When true become our greatest, darkest fears.

 _Girl, come with me, reject your fear and pride!_  
_Our bodies, weak and frail, may burn at stakes,_  
_But in our minds this passion still remains._  
_Let's roam the night and see the moons collide._  
_Let's fight for freedom till illusion fades._

There was no time for words of farewell  
And nothing I could say to break the spell.  
A drop of blood fell on your silver bell.

 _Both you and I_  
_Were longing to survive._

We both have killed!

 _It helped us stay alive_  
_When we got lost_

_along_

_the way to_

hell _._

**Author's Note:**

> | poetry and kakasaku are my two passions |
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don’t want a reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper”, I sure will be happy to receive it, but won't respond!


End file.
